My Dearest Son
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Missing Scene. Perasaan Yukiko akan anaknya Shinichi yang ada di kejauhan sana. Untuk Mother's Day Challenge Infantrum. Happy Mom's Day, Everyone!


Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, apalagi?

A/N : Semua yg _Italic_ itu Flashback dan Yukiko PoV.

Malam berbintang di langit L.A. Di pusat kota tersebut, seorang wanita muda berdiri menghadap jendela. Melamun, menatap bulan keperakan. Mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu.

"_Apa? Shinichi mengecil?" tanya Yusaku kaget. Yukiko, yang sedang makan malam terperanjat dan segera menuju ke tempat suaminya. Terdengar suara dari gagang telepon. Prof. Agasa._

"_Ya. Katanya oleh sebuah organisasi kejahatan kelas dunia. Wajar saja. Obat yang membuat Shinichi mengecil menjadi seukuran anak kelas 1 SD itu tidak bisa kuidentifikasi. Tidak ada tersisa efek obat tersebut dalam darahnya. Sehingga nyaris mustahil menemukan obatnya." Yusaku terlihat shock. Sementara aku tak menyadari air mataku telah menetes. Shinichi.. Shinichiku… mengecil. Bagaimana mungkin?_

"_Kenapa organisasi itu membuat Shinichi mengecil?" tanya Yusaku dengan suara bergetar yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Memberitahuku bahwa kami punya pikiran yang sama._

"_Shinichi menyaksikan transaksi senjata organisasi itu…" jawab . Hatiku mecelos. Dasar anak nakal! Tapi Yusaku mengernyit._

"_Kenapa mereka mengecilkan Shinichi? Bukankah lebih baik kalau ia… dibunuh saja?" tanya Yusaku getir. Apalagi saat mengucapkan kata yang terakhir._

"_Obat itu memang seharusnya membunuh Shinichi—" Aku memekik tanpa suara"—Tapi entah kenapa obat itu malah mengecilkannya. Entah mereka salah perhitungan atau.." kata terputus. Tapi aku merasa tahu apa lanjutan kata-katanya. Yusaku menghela napas._

"_Mungkinkah ia.. kembali seperti semula?" tanya Yusaku pelan. Aku mengengguk cepat. Tak bisa membayangkan anakku dengan tubuh anak kecil 1 SD selamanya._

"_Sudah kubilang, kan.. itu hampir… mustahil." Jawab Prof. Agasa pelan. Semangatku anjlok. "Tapi aku tidak bilang tidak mungkin.." kata cepat, seperti tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku melongo lalu cepat-cepat merebut gagang telepon dari Yusaku. Yusaku membelalakkan mata tapi tidak berkata apapun._

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku tak sabar pada Prof. Agasa. Prof. Agasa terdengar agak kaget mendengar suaraku namun segera menguasai diri._

"_Kita harus.. mengambil persediaan obat itu langsung dari tangan organisasi itu…" jawabnya. Aku terperanjat. Bukankah itu berarti.._

"_Kalau begitu.. apakah dia mesti.." tanyaku terputus-putus dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Namun Prof. Agasa terdengar mengerti._

"_Ya. Dia mesti menyusup ke organisasi itu dan mendapatkan obatnya." Jawabnya. Aku menghela napas._

"_Dengan resiko nyawa?" tanyaku pelan. Setiap kata terasa menyakitkanku._

"_Dengan resiko nyawa." Ulang Prof. Agasa. Seketika itu juga nyawaku terasa melayang. Shinichi…_

Yukiko teringat betapa hancurnya perasaannya saat itu. Ketika anaknya mesti mempertaruhkan nyawa demi hidup normal kembali. Terasa begitu berat dan mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin, anaknya, yang baru berumur tujuh belas tahun itu dipaksa untuik bertarung melawan organisasi kejahatan kelas dunia yang telah membunuh banyak orang tanpa terdeteksi?

Padahal Yukiko dan Yusaku telah menjamin keamanan padanya. Bahkan berencana akan meminta bantuan Interpol. Berencana akan membawanya ke L.A agar keamanannya terjamin. Namun Shinichi tetaplah Shinichi. Orang yang paling keras kepala dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Membuatnya bangga sekaligus khawatir akannya. Ingatannya lalu melayang lagi, mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkan Shinichi waktu itu.

"_Tidak! Ini hidupku! Aku yang akan menyelesaikan permasalahanku sendiri!" seru Shinichi._

Ya. Kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang membuat dirinya bangga dan khawatir akan Shinichi. Walau ia bisa mengerti alasannya. Namun tetap saja, tak ada yang bisa membuat seorang ibu berhenti mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Apalagi anak satu-satunya yang sekarang entah sedang melakukan apa di negeri Jepang sana. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia menyadari betapa jauhnya Los Angeles dengan Jepang.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahunya. Yusaku. Ia menoleh. Yusaku tersenyum, seperti mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Sudah malam, Yukiko." Katanya lembut. Yukiko menghela napas pelan, lalu pandangannya kembali terarah pada bintang-bintang di kejauhan.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja di sana?" tanya Yukiko pelan. Yusaku masih tersenyum lembut.

"Dia bukan anak-anak lagi, Yukiko. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya." Jawab Yusaku. Yukiko menunduk sedikit. Lalu perlahan, ia memutar badannya menghadap Yusaku. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia begitu mudah terjerat akan pesona pria didepannya ini, juga rela melepas karir keartisannya dan meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri di negeri matahari terbit itu: Ia begitu bijaksana, dan berwibawa. Yukiko tersenyum kecil.

"Tidur, yuk." Ajak Yusaku. Lalu ia mempersilahkan istrinya memasuki kamar tidur terlebih dahulu.

A/N: Oke, mungkin cerita ini terdengar terlalu lebay ato melankolis ato apa..

Tapi, maukah kalian sekedar memberiku sebuah review setelah membaca cerita aneh ini?

En sekali lagi, Happy Mom's Day!


End file.
